The Knight of Ruin
A high ranking member of the Order, the Knight is a construction built from flesh, bone, and magic. One of the Lord's most recognized works, the Knight's power source is fueled by the souls of those he slays. He becomes more powerful, the darker the soul he consumes. He is a dangerous and ruthless foe, completely loyal to the Lord of Skulls, and able to use up energy from the souls to project energy attacks in battle. He has proven resilient to physical damage due to his nature and often shows off his supernatural endurance in battle. Backstory The Knight is a weapon built by the Lord of Skulls after his original conflict with the Fae. For years, the Knight was the Lord's favorite means of dealing with enemies of the Order. He was sent after the parents of Kin, and successfully killed both of them, but they were able to stall him long enough for his son to escape. After the incident, the Knight kept up his work until word of the Prophecy reached the Order, at which point he was sent to kill Kin, this is where we see our story begin. Plot Information Episode One: The Knight of Ruin heads to Ironwood City in search of Kin, meeting with the orphaned crime fighter's longtime personal nemesis, Roman. The Knight demands Kin's location from the Crimelord, once he gets it he sets off to find Kin. Episode Two: The Knight travels to the location, only to discover him having already left. He reports back to Frost, who tells him he'll be working with another high ranking agent, Vigilax. With his new companion, the Knight begins tracking Kin's movements using his Fanged Skull Mark to track him. Episode Three and a Half: Having tracked Kin's movements to the Inn where Puck took him after they first met, he and Vigilax interrogate the innkeeper, then kill him, setting off to complete their mission. Episode Five: The Knight routes Kin, but Vigilax's initial attack is foiled by the appearance of Semtex, so the Knight decides to directly confront Kin, drawing his blade and proclaiming the imminent destruction of his foe. Episode Six: The Knight and Kin clash, blade against blade as they try to kill one another. But much to Kin's dismay his blade seems unable to pierce his flesh, and the Knight's overwhelming strength pushes him back to the edge of the forest, but once there the Knight is confronted by an elite Fae warrior named Equinox who proves himself a dangerous foe. But despite taking significant damage, the Knight burns soul energy to gain the upper hand against Equinox. However, he is stopped short of killing the soldier by two shots from Oberon's bow which force him to flee from the battle, somehow still alive, giving a good hint to all us at home that he's not human. Episode Eight: The Knight arrives on the premises of Roman's house under the authority of the Order, and confronts Roman, using his powers to drain the Crimelord's soul, already corrupted by the Lord's powerful Magic, gaining more power. Episode Nine: The Knight is featured in a large portion of Oberon's review. Episode Ten: Kin confronts the Knight with Drakunov's Secondary Exo Blade and the nanobot injection. They fight, brutally injuring each other, the nanobot's genetic regeneration stacking up against the Knight's superhuman resilience. Eventually, Puck appears and pulls the Knight's sword out of alignment with Kin, causing him to miss, and giving Kin an opening to deal enough damage to put him down, eventually spelling the end for the Knight. Kin claims his helmet as a trophy. The Order discusses the unfortunate consequences of the Knight's death, like how it will force them to report this news to the Lord, which will bring his ire.